In the Family Way
by Benevoson
Summary: Lucca was always excellent with children, hence she made her house into an orphanage. But when Kidd is not even four yet, she is given another challenge to face with children. Most importantly, how will Glenn feel about it only three months into their marriage? LuGlenn shipping, inspired by Marle's For the Love of Darkness, and rating may be raised a level on popular request.


**In the Family Way**

**After reading the 8****th**** chapter of **_**For the Love of Darkness **_**by Marle (aka. LadyMarle on dA) I felt inspired to write a cute little one-shot. This is the pairing of Lucca and Glenn/Frog (He has turned back into a human, don't be confused!) Which IMO seems more logical than the ever present Lucca x Magus. If you do in fact prefer that shipping better, then, er... Why did you click this again? Just... don't flame review me with things like "THIS PAIRING SUCKS" because it's your fault you clicked on it. I only accept constructive criticism, so please honor that.**

**And as for the other stories I have to finish, such as Chrono Relics, I still feel the need to finish, but its hard to find the time and will. See my profile message board for more information.**

**Disclaimers: I only write fan fiction for entertainment, recreation, and just to make the fan base happy. The setting and characters in this story are that of Square Enix, and **_**certain **_**other characters are that of LadyMarle's. Sorry for not asking you first, but maybe it doesn't matter as long as you like it!**

**And now, our feature presentation!**

**X~X~X~X~X**

Nadia's bell chimed brightly with the sun, now positioned at 7 o'clock. This is the time where most of Truce begins to rise, though some do an hour earlier. Particularly for the Ashtear-Treygun island, they arose early to work on their latest mechanical projects, or practice some broadsword techniques. From a certain couple's bed, a rather muscular man with short emerald hair tossed back the sheets and rose to begin the latter. As he began to pull a shirt on over his well-toned abs, he threw a glowing amber gaze back to the bed, where he saw a few strands of violet hair poking out from under the covers and a pair of brown glasses laying on the night stand, meaning his beloved wife was still asleep.

That was odd, and almost unnerving. His wife always got up a little earlier than him to work on some inventions. Perhaps she overworked herself and it came down on her? Maybe, maybe not, since she's used to working like that since her early teenage years. As a slight way to relax some nerves, he leaned over the bed and gave a gentle kiss around the crown of her head, which resulted in a soft, almost annoyed sounding moan. With one final worried glance, he grabbed one of his many swords and proceeded to walk outside to practice. Bar his wife, the morning was typical with Taban and Lara sitting at the table helping themselves to breakfast, knowing the stomping that trails down means for them to say, "Good morning Glenn. Gonna do some training?"

Glenn always got deep into his training. There were some large logs outside where he could try to get clean strokes through the thick wood (Not to mention it made getting firewood easier!) and to test endurance. He had just neatly sliced through a near-meter thick log when his thoughts brought him back to checking his dear wife. _Certainly she has risen by now... _As he almost dashed through the front door, the sword was dropped haphazardly by the coat rack and no expense was spared in quieting his foot steps up the stairs and into the room. Though he was outside for nearly 45 minutes, she laid in the same position as when he left.

Now he was purely concerned. She didn't even make a sound as he walked over to roll back onto the bed and gently stroke the mass in the blankets that her body lay under. "Lucca? My dear? 'Tis the morning. The sun hath passed the time of waking."

At this, Lucca moaned louder then before and turned over to gently grasp her husband's stroking hand to push it away and mumble, "I don't really feel like it today. I can do it later..."

"Why is that? Thou enjoys rising before mine self. Is something wrong with thee?"

She sighed and finally sat herself up to reach for her spectacles and put them on, blinking her aqua blue eyes several times. "I just... don't. I feel awful... and tired. I think I'm gonna be sick..." At those words, she paled considerably and fell back into the pillow.

A look of deeper concern crossed his face now. "Shall I carry thee to the dining hall? Mayhaps some eating will calm the pains."

"Mmh... alright..." though she did not move. At that cue, Glenn pulled back the sheets that covered her and gathered her slender form into his strong arms. It took almost no effort for him to pick up her body, tromp back down the stairs, and move her to the table where Taban and Lara sat. A chair was pulled out and she was sat down with utmost care, where she finally opened her eyes once again to see her parents looking at her with the same concern that was on Glenn's face. Before anyone could say anything else, Glenn clarified the odd gesture to the two older adults. "She was not feeling well, where she did not want to rise at the time she always. 'Tis quite strange since she seemed fine before."

"Well..." Lucca uttered guiltily.

Three pairs of eyes were on her, all filled with worry.

"...it's actually been going on for a few days. I thought it was just some bug going around and I would get over it, so I kept working. But today, it's the worst it has ever been. Maybe it is something else..." she eventually trailed off when Glenn had put one of his strong arms around her. After a few seconds of silence, Lara broke it. "Dear... you need to tell us these things. I think that you should just eat and then rest in bed for a while-"

"Mom! I need to work on the weapons for the oncoming Porrean invasion! Can't I make my own decisions now that I'm married?" The remark started as a pout, but ended in a rougher edge than she had originally planned.

Lara was caught off guard with the sudden snap from her daughter, and the look on her face afterward caused an immediate change of heart for the violet-haired young adult.

"I... think I'll just try eating." With that, she grabbed a plate and filled it with a few items: a scoop of eggs, two slices of bacon, a buttered biscuit...

"What's the matter? Ya not really hungry today?" This comment came from the rough voice of Taban, her father. She decided to say nothing and gradually picked at her morsels. It was a few minutes before the eggs were cleared and she began to nibble on a slice of bacon when Glenn spoke up once more. "It seems there is more that is bothering thee. Would you please speak it to all of us?"

The thin slice of meat fell on the plate with a soft _plunk _when she looked back at her husband. "Well, maybe. I think I'll just go back to bed and it'll get better." With those unsure words, the legs of the chair scrapped against the wood floor as she stood up and slowly walked back up to the bedroom.

Truth is, she felt _awful. _Both physically and to some degree, emotionally. Her entire body ached like it had been ran through with electricity then forcibly stretched and her emotions could never seem to stay solid. It had been going on for almost a week, but she did well in hiding it from Glenn and her parents. If today it hadn't got exponentially worse, maybe no one would be worried. _I should do some research later when I feel better... _If _I feel better... _As she gradually drifted into an uneasy sleep, she felt a slight churn in the pit of her stomach.

It only felt like her eyes were closed for about a minute before she awakened to the dreadful feeling that spread through her entire stomach. She knew right away what it meant, though the last time she had it was when she had the flu at 13. Forgetting the ache in her legs and arms, she forcibly threw the covers away and dashed to the restroom before becoming violently ill. As if all of her current pain wasn't enough, her entire throat now burned like one of her magic spells gone wrong (and some flames falling on her.) With a sigh, a nearby cup of water was filled with water and was gulped down to help relieve the acid. As she turned back to the port and expelled the sickness, a thought had shot into her faster than her Wondershot ever could. And it was not of comfort, but of a frightened shock.

_Oh no… I missed. It's been two weeks... But does that mean...?_

She never really kept track of it, more focused on her work, but it just occurred to her it hasn't happened when it usually does. Naturally, this caused worry to rise in her.

That's it. She needed to see the royal nurses.

It was rather amazing that her husband had not been up in the room during that ordeal, but that did not help when she was seen by him in her day clothes and riding the horse-drawn cart to the castle. "What do you need to be done at the castle? Is it so much that this place will not do?"

She tried to make her voice sound casual as she told the partial truth. "I have an idea what might be up with me. I'm going to see the nurses to check if it is."

Glenn was not entirely sold on the idea, but he decided it wasn't his place to object. "Very well my lady. Please return with haste." As the chariot began to make its way to the sacred castle, he turned around and murmured a prayer.

"Please, oh great Goddess, have my lady be alright..."

**X~X~X~X~X**

"So, Lady Lucca, what brings you here?" The nurse chirped cheerfully. After a long time and large amount of begging to the guards to guide her to the nurses (and to not tell Crono and Marle of her arrival) she was sitting in a comfortable chair in a small room that was the nurse's office. Somehow, she got the same one Marle had when she was still carrying Solan, which was a big deal no matter her connection to the king and queen.

"Well... I've been really out of it for almost a week. I have a suspicion as to what it is, but I want to make sure..."

"Hmm... I see. Could you describe some of your symptoms?"

Lucca gathered her thoughts as to not leave out any details. It was a few short seconds when she spoke. "Well, I have felt just totally wrecked when I wake up, and throughout the day isn't much better. I can't seem to keep my emotions straight, and today I couldn't even keep breakfast! Not to mention I felt worse than the previous days!

A thoughtful look crossed the nurses face as she contemplated the information, and now knew what Lucca was thinking. There was only one vital piece she needed. "Lady Lucca... Forgive me for asking, but... Have you been on time... with... you know... the monthly routine?"

Her violet hair swayed as her head dropped in confession. "...No. It's late by two weeks..."

The expression on the nurses face turned into more of a frown. "I see... I know what you are thinking, and it is very likely." Lucca felt something in her recoil in fear at that statement. "We'll need to do a final test to confirm it. Could you give us a sample?"

"Ye-yeah. Sure." The nurse handed her the small glass beaker, and she grasped it in her quaking fingers before walking off to retrieve the sample.

It was one of the most nerve-wracking moments she had ever since facing Lavos waiting for the result to come back. When the door opened once again, she bolted up straight to see the same nurse... grinning ear to ear holding a light-pink ribbon with its tip burned and showing an odd yellow-orange color. "Well, we have a positive result, Mrs. Ashtear-Treygun! I assume you want to hear it now?"

Speechless, she gulped and managed a small nod before the nurse continued. "So I know you are great friends with the king and queen, and they have recently had an heir. And now..." Her voice went up an octave, "it's your turn!"

Despite the cheeriness in her voice, it struck Lucca with blunt force. It had all happened but hearing the dreaded word. "So... that means that I..."

The nurse's voice returned to normal. "Yes... Lucca, you're pregnant."

Her muscles stiffened as the word rang through her ears. Instinctively, her arm wrapped around her abdomen. Now that the nurse said it, she _knew _she was pregnant. She could almost _feel_ the baby inside of her. One half her, one half Glenn...

One last question remained. "H-how far is it?"

"We estimate 5 weeks."

She had to say something, so she stammered out "Th-thank you." Since no more words could be managed, she stood up, walked to the nurse, held out her hand, and retrieved the ribbon from the slightly confused nurse. More awkwardness had passed as she silently stalked out of the room and to the cart outside. As she climbed in, she noticed that her ribbon-holding arm had replaced itself once again, which left the other to guide the horses. With a quick whip, the cart was on the move again. Arm around her abdomen, the slight bumps as she traveled, there was only one thing on her mind the entire way back.

How was she going to explain this to Glenn?

**X~X~X~X~X**

"It has been near two hours. What could be plaguing my lady?" Glenn was pacing around the front of the house as Taban and Lara stood in the doorway watching his nervous movement.

"You shouldn't worry too much Glenn. She is a prodigy after all, and she was taking care of herself quite well before you came to us." Lara tried to comfort with those words. The expression on his face loosened slightly from that, and he turned to the woman. "Ah, yes. 'Tis that women from my time are not so, and I have had many suitors, none of which, of course, compared to the elegance of my lady." He smiled as he said that. The days where he was pushed by Leene to court a woman. How he would never miss them...

A clopping was heard on wood, and it was not far away either. With his still-intact knight instincts, he turned to face the source of the noise. To his relief, joy, and some anxious worry, it was the cart rolling over the bridge, carrying his beloved wife. Though she was still in the distance, he could see something looked wrong about her. The look on her face... Is that worry? Guilt? Fear? Or perhaps, all three? No matter, the cart had barely even stopped before he began dashing towards it. Lucca spotted Glenn as he started his sprint and felt another lurch in her stomach. Perhaps it was that "morning sickness" or the reminder of telling him. Most likely it was both. It was, quite literally, short seconds before he offered one of his strong arms to help her down the trivial step. Regardless, she removed her arm as to not raise suspicion and offered the hand that did not have the ribbon to the much stronger one.

"I am glad to see thee back, my lady. Have you found what plagues thee?"

It was coming very soon. She took a deep breath before responding. "Yes... I have. But we need to talk inside about it. Mom and dad should hear as well." A slight look of confusion was on his face, but turned toward the house to walk forward. "Very well, we shall continue this inside." Taban and Lara also seemed a little bewildered as the two walked to the door, but they joined when Lucca said, "Come with us. This is something we need to discuss." which they complied with no words. They all returned to the table where breakfast once stood, plates now cleared, and took a seat silently. Now she was on the spot, like when she was presenting her Telepod. This time, however, felt likely to have a different and possibly more negative reaction.

At last, her throat was cleared. "So... I had a couple of ideas of what was wrong with me, but there was one that stuck out. To have it confirmed, I was able to get into the castle nurse's office and had her check on it. Sure enough, I was right..."

All three faces once again turned to worry. "Yer not that sick, aren't ya? You've still been working..." Taban remarked.

"Well, yes and no. I've still been able to work before because it was at an earlier stage. Now it's worse, and it might continue for a bit..."

"Well what is it? Why is it just being left to happen?" Lara had to be the one concerned about that.

Now was the time she had to tell. No turning back. "It's because it's something that really can't be stopped by us. It will continue for a long time, but it's not necessarily bad... probably good..."

Now it was Glenn's turn to speak. "How long must this be left to fester? Why is it not a plague, but a small blessing?"

Here it comes... "It is a blessing... because..." a deep breath. "...it's nine months."

A moment of silence washed over the group as they processed this information. It was Lara who was the first to grow wide-eyed and look at the two men, who just realized the meaning.

"My lady, do you mean to say... a new one is coming to us?"

"...Yes..." she finally set the ribbon on the table in front of her husband. "Glenn, I'm pregnant."

Amber eyes only stared wide at her, filled with love and surprise. A glance was made towards the nearly-forgotten ribbon, adorning the orange that meant positive. Once the reaction came, it was swift. Before she was aware again, she found herself wrapped in an affectionate embrace by her husband, now standing since she was picked up from her feet. It was quite a tight embrace, but not enough to feel crushed by it.

"Oh, my Lucca! My dear, precious Lady Lucca, this is wonderful! The time is nigh where I can be a loving father, and you a mother! 'Tis such a sweeter taste than I have ever had..."

Yet another word caused Lucca to panic. She was going to be a _mother_. It had been only a few months where she was a wife, and three and a half years of being a big sister to Kidd, what challenge would this bring?

In that thought, she barely noticed her mother excitedly speaking with her father. "Can you believe it Taban? We're actually going to be grandparents!" while he simply smiled at his daughter as she embraced the man he had agreed to be responsible for her life.

Eventually she was let down, and Glenn gently caressed her stomach area. "Our child... it rests in a sanctuary for now."

Lucca soon joined him by putting her hand on top of his. "Yes... _our_ child..." She mused a little on the future... which was eight months away, where she and Glenn would have _their_ young child in their care. Of course she cared about Kidd as much as a sister would, but there was some other thrill in having a child she could call her own. It was a new experience altogether.

"How far are you?" Lara spoke. The question was inevitable, but at least it wasn't something she had to practice in her head to sound right, like her former announcement did.

"The nurse said five weeks. So we have about eight months to prepare."

**X~X~X~X~X**

It was about two months later when Glenn had seen the subtle changes with Lucca. Her stomach was no longer as flat as it used to be. Instead there was a soft, barely noticable round bump. Whenever he got the chance to be with her alone, he would gently rub the area, with the reason "A child must know thine father, for they grow strong when he is there to support them." It wasn't really necessary for Lucca to hear him say it, since she rather enjoyed those times, but it reminded her that Glenn cared for the baby as much as she did, possibly more. One dream she would remember was at about month five, where there was a young toddler girl that looked very similar to Lucca, though something in her face felt like the strong will of Glenn. The girl smiled and ran towards her, arms wide and saying "Mommy! Mommy! I love you mommy!" How pleasant it must have been to see that is how it unfolded in the end, her little fire girl who would sit in the shop and watch her work on inventions.

Oh, how she always has and will love her little Marron.

** *yawn* oh dear... 1:15 in the morning to finish this. I feel like I'm falling asleep as I write this, so maybe I'll look back at my writing later and be like "WTF did I just write?" So if you think so, then that's why. :P So I hope you enjoyed, especially (Lady)Marle, for most of the inspiration and making me a LuGlenn shipper.**

**Couple of factoids to make the story more clear:**

*** "In the Family Way" is an idiom to describe a woman who is pregnant**

*** In the Middle Ages, a form of a pregnancy test was to have a ribbon dipped in the woman's urine and was burned.**

**And now, I sign out. Zzzz...**

**~Benevoson**


End file.
